


you should know i'm missing you

by chancellor_valdez



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Future Fic, Grief/Mourning, Pain, i don't know why i do this, i'm just very sad and this happened and now you have to be very sad with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancellor_valdez/pseuds/chancellor_valdez
Summary: The crypts are dark tonight. They are quiet and empty except for the one woman that glides through them like she is but one of the shadows that lives there.Sansa visits her ghosts.





	you should know i'm missing you

**Author's Note:**

> just a sad lil fic. it's my coping mechanism

The crypts are dark tonight. They are quiet and empty except for the one woman that glides through them like she is but one of the shadows that lives there. 

She holds a candle in her hand that doesn’t dare flicker. It washes her beautiful face in the softest glow and turns her auburn hair to fire down her back. Her blue eyes are sharp and a little sad, the way they would always be. 

She hasn’t been down here since they rebuilt. Since the wars ended. Since the night the dead crawled out of their graves and painted the floors red and dark. It’s only another place of nightmares, another place of tragedy, much like most of Winterfell is to her now. 

But she paints it over bright instead. 

The Queen in the North they call her. She is proud to hear it, she fought so long for her home and now it is hers and she is safe. But she is still only Sansa Stark in her chest. Hidden in between her ribs and behind her heart, that’s who she is. And she is here to stand beside her ghosts. 

There are so many, too many for one girl. 

Ned Stark. Her father. They gave him a new statue when the crypts were salvaged and put back together bit by bit. This time she and Arya made sure it really looked like him. His pain was the farthest away, the softest in her hands and in her neck and in her eyes. Gone so long. She smiles at his face in the light of her single candle. She hopes he’s proud of her, of what she’s done and how she’s fought and who she is. She hopes.

Catelyn Stark. Her mother. She felt the sorrow in her shoulders and in her hair. She holds herself proud and tall and just like she remembers her mother standing before the North. She remembers the soft touch of those fingers in her hair. She is protecting her family now, that’s all her mother ever wanted for them. 

Robb Stark. Her big brother. He looks like their mother down here in these shadows and she wishes she could remember if they looked that similar in the sun, when they smiled. He’s in her hands and in her stomach. She should have hugged him more and she should have been softer and she should have listened when he talked. 

Rickon Stark. Her little brother. She looks at him. Half the size of the others and this one she feels in her head and in her throat. She did not have the time to know him like the others and that’s what hurts her the most. She doesn’t have memories with him, not like she does with her father or her mother or Robb. She wishes she could hold his hand, maybe just once more.

They were her family and they were gone and their hearts hang around her neck like jewelry so she would never forget them. 

Her candle burns down and wax melts against her fingers and the eyes of her family and the eyes of her home watch her stand there cloaked in darkness. They expect her to turn then and to go. But she does not. There is one more.

One more grave and one more ghost. The freshest pain she held with her. She had been afraid his sister would take him back, take him away from here, from his home and from her, but no. They all know where he belongs.

Theon Greyjoy. _Hers._ She feels him in her chest and down her spine and between her lips. She aches and, as she looks at his face made of stone and frozen before her, she thinks both that he should not be here and that no one deserves to be there more. It still tastes bitter on her tongue. 

She wants to reach out and touch his face, but she knows it will be cold and it will not be him. Theon, the real Theon, her Theon, is not here anymore, because he was too brave and too determined and he loved them all far too much. 

She wishes she had the time to love him, he deserved that. She hopes he knew she had started to. Out of all the possible ones she had been given, he was the future she had wanted. She would have loved him forever. 

In the shadows and the darkness, these eyes watch her. They all see Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell, Queen in the North, with her hair like fire and her face like a painting. She smiles, with tears in her eyes, and it is a sad thing, broken on the edge and a little too sharp. But it is also proud. 

Then, they watch her leave. The beauty in the snow fades away into the dark and the dead of Winterfell return to their beds and he knows. 

He knows.

**Author's Note:**

> @trashy-greyjoy on tumblr come cry with me


End file.
